A Little Bit of Sanity
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Rating for attempted suicide, drugs, and sexuality. When Dawn's mom and sister pass away, Dawn tries to hold on to what little sanity she has. Set after 'The Gift'. R&R, Enjoy!


A Little Bit of Sanity  
  
By: funnybunny7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: After the passing of Dawn's mom and sister, Dawn tries to hold on to what little sanity she has. Set after 'The Gift', R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of its affiliates so get lost! (Just kidding)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn sat by the window sill, staring at apparently nothing. She was sitting in her living room, on her couch. It was 1:00 in the morning and her eyelids were beginning to flutter shut.  
  
"Okay, so the burial is on Tuesday at 2 o'clock. Or should it be 3 o'clock. Gosh, I can't even think straight." Willow put her head in her hands and put down the papers she was holding.  
  
Giles took off his glasses. "Well, I do believe she would've wanted it to be in the slot next to her mother's grave. I mean, it's only the natural choice..." He trailed off.  
  
"Is there going to be a gathering or no? Did she say anything about that?" Xander asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"We don't know, we don't know any of it. She wasn't thinking she was going to die, was she?" Anya asked, lying in his arms with a broken collarbone and a fractured ligament in the leg.  
  
No one spoke for a long time.  
  
Dawn turned towards them. "I think it should be at night, so Angel and Spike could repay their respects. They have just as much right as we do." She then turned back towards her window.  
  
Tara looked at her sympathetically and touched her arm. "Um, Dawnie, maybe you should go to bed, i-it's getting late. You have school tomorrow."  
  
Dawn jerked her arm away. "I'm not going to school."  
  
Tara pushed harder. "Sweetie, you should get your education. Buffy would've wanted it, I know she would-"  
  
Dawn cut her off. "You don't know anything she would've wanted! So just back off." She got up and walked towards the stairs to go to her room.  
  
Tara stood to go after her. "Dawnie!"  
  
Willow grabbed her arm. "Leave her alone, at least for a while. I mean, she needs sometime to cope."  
  
Tara nodded but looked unconvinced.  
  
Little did they know, alone time would be the last thing Dawn needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn slammed the door to her room. 'She doesn't know what Buffy wants. None of them do. It should've been me, not her.'  
  
She looked around her room for something that would ease her pain. A razor. 'If they want blood, I'll give them blood.' She picked it up and sliced her arm, then her leg, then her hip. It let the pain go away. 'There are you happy?' She thought as she fell asleep on her bed. Blood flowed freely onto her purple sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Tara cracked open the door to Dawn's bedroom. Dawn was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Tara smiled. It had been a while since Dawn had a good night sleep.  
  
She shut the door and walked down into the kitchen where everyone else was.  
  
Willow looked up when she walked in.  
  
"She's still asleep. I think she's okay though, I mean, with everything happening." Tara reported sitting down on a stool in front of the island.  
  
Giles took a sip of coffee. "Well, I do believe we should patrol tonight, you know, to check in things."  
  
Anya sighed. "Yes, finally we get action!"  
  
Xander shook his head. "You aren't going Ahn."  
  
Anya glared at him. "And why not?"  
  
"Because Anya, you have a broken collarbone AND a broken leg, so you will stay here."  
  
Tara looked at him. "Oh, she can stay here with Dawn, I'm sure they'll have fun."  
  
Anya snorted. "Ha! Fat chance, I mean what are we supposed to do; gossip and play Candyland?"  
  
"Anya, we are being supportive. We are the only family Dawn has now, so we need to be well, supportive." Xander said.  
  
Anya groaned. "Ugh, fine. But I'm not playing Candyland."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, Dawn was planning to get out of the house, go out for some fresh air. You know, to get away from it all.  
  
Anya sat in the living room watching 'The Ring'.  
  
"Oh come on, you have seven days, do something!" She yelled at the TV, her broken leg propped up on a pillow.  
  
Dawn tiptoed down the stairway while holding a bag of clothes. She peered at Anya from behind the stairwell.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Anya grabbed the cordless sitting next to her.  
  
"Hello, Summer's residence: I'm not a Summer but please, continue." She answered.  
  
As she talked, Dawn ran to the kitchen and out the backdoor.  
  
When Anya hung up, she yelled at Dawn.  
  
"Hey squirt, get down here! This is the best part! That dumbass lady is going down into the hole!"  
  
Dawn ran through the backyard and onto Reveille Drive.  
  
Anya put the TV on Mute.  
  
"Dawn? Hey kid! Where are you?" She got up the best she could and hobbled towards the staircase.  
  
"Dawn, don't make me come up there, because...wait, I physically CAN'T come up there!"  
  
Dawn ran towards the Highway, her breath coming out in little puffs.  
  
"Dawn? Dawnie?" Anya sighed. "So much for Candyland..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R pleazzz!!!! 


End file.
